Few Brave Men
by unviewer
Summary: The mission is not easy, but they are few brave men.


Few Brave Men/《以少胜多》

卡西诺突然将手中的扑克牌朝桌上一扔，

"你们知道我刚刚才悟出来我们从牢里出来不到两个月，可我们他妈的犯的罪比两年犯的都多！"

"我不知道你是指件数还是指次数。"高尼夫说，

"这是你作为天主教徒的忏悔吗？卡西诺，这未免太晚了点儿。"戏子看着他说，

"作为天才，我们只不过是用我们自己的才能为战争出了点儿力罢了！"

"没错，也许天才的我们应该为自己感到自豪才对，"卡西诺尖刻地说，

"偷盗，行骗，劫狱，绑架，放火，杀人，我们把这些罪挨个犯了个遍，而且我们次次成功，样样全能。"

"你不是说过吗，卡西诺，'破坏，宝贝，专门搞破坏'，这就是我们的专长。"高尼夫说，

"是啊！不过我们的这个专长早晚让我们玩完！我们是一群疯子，因为为首的一个就是个不要命的疯子变态，他早晚不是把我们带到德国人的监狱里去，就是把我们带上天。"

"可我们早就跟着他飞上天了。"

"你是说一块上天堂？卡西诺，别忘了我们都是罪人，上天堂只是我们的一厢情愿。"戏子说，

"说实在的，我真的宁可回去坐联邦政府的监狱，"高尼夫唠叨着，

"是啊，高尼夫，时不时被人踢踢屁股，总比挨枪子要强得多。"

"说对了！卡西诺。至少在美国监狱里不会像头儿那样被纳粹整得那么惨。"

"我宁可让德国人把我一枪打死，也不想被德国人活捉。"酋长说，

"他把我们保出来，我们又把他保出来，我得说这很公平！"戏子说，

"是啊！很公平！但早晚他还会把我们送进去，不是送进美国人的，就是送进德国人的。"

"砰"的一声，酋长将椅子一摔，他走到桌前，两只拳头捶打在桌子上，

"怎么？把他救出来你后悔了吗？"他直勾勾地瞪着卡西诺，

"后悔？我可没说！"卡西诺辩解着，把头扭过去避免和酋长对视，

"那你是什么意思？"酋长仍不依不饶，

"意思就是头儿是个不要命的疯子。不过我得说他有种，在德国人手里表现得还算个汉子。"

"要是我，我早就说啦！"高尼夫说，

"是啊，高尼夫，所以我们千万不能让你被德国人抓住。不过你就是说了，高尼夫，德国人也只会给你脑袋后面来上一枪，你得不到保释的。"戏子说，

"行啦！至少我们现在还算逍遥，舒舒服服的。"高尼夫抹了抹自己的脖子，

"就怕他不会让我们舒服得太久。"卡西诺说，

门被呼地一下推开了，中尉拎着一沓地图走进来。

屋里的四个人先是面面相觑，然后又把目光齐刷刷地投到中尉身上，中尉看了看他们，径直走到桌子前将手中的地图一甩，摊到了桌子上，

"下午好！先生们，我们有个新任务。"

戏子拿着烟斗冲着卡西诺示意，

"卡西诺，看来你还是个先知。"

"任务？什么任务？头儿，我们才刚刚回来三天。"高尼夫抗议到，

"嗯，三天的时间不短啦！"中尉点点头说到，

"好了！都坐过来。"中尉朝他们摆摆手，四个人慢吞吞地围过来在桌前坐定，

"这个岛上有德国人一家很大的军工厂，生产的武器弹药供应德国人西线战场的很大一部分。"中尉指着地图说，

"看样子需要炸掉。"戏子说，

"说对了！"中尉说，

"这下盟军的空军可有的忙了，好在盟军不缺轰炸机。"高尼夫说，

"不，高尼夫，这活是我们的。"

"哎，等等，等等，头儿，"卡西诺喊道，

"只要空军派上几架轰炸机十几分钟就能搞定的事，为什么一定要我们去？"

"因为那家军工厂里有四百多个工人，被德国人监督着每天二十四小时生产。那里的地下组织不同意盟军进行轰炸，因为那会伤及太多的无辜。"

"所以这活就落到我们头上了？"

"对了！"中尉回答，"我们要去炸掉它的原料库和成品库，炸掉它的供电系统，让这军工厂至少瘫痪上几个月。"

"我猜那里有重兵把守？"戏子说，

"人数不多，大约五十来人。"中尉回答，

"五十来人！还人数不多！？头儿，这是让我们以一当十啊！"高尼夫一甩手站起来，

"当地抵抗组织也会派人协助我们的。"

"真是太棒了！"卡西诺夸张地举起双手，

"呵呵，我懂得，我明白，牺牲少数人，拯救大多数对吗?"卡西诺酸溜溜地说着，也站起身来，

"这样做真是太正确了！伙计们，而这少数人是？"他把手贴在耳朵上装作侧耳倾听的样子，

"我们！是我们！我们要冒着报销的危险，就为了拯救大多数人。"高尼夫叫到，

"答对了！宝贝！你第一次答对了！"卡西诺用手一敲桌子。

"对！我们，还有其他六百万人，还有其他盟军和地下组织。"中尉说道，

"我们明天一早坐潜水艇出发。"中尉说完就转身走了。

"你满意啦？"等中尉出了屋，酋长问卡西诺，

"满意？满意什么？"卡西诺一撇嘴，

"哈哈！卡西诺，这回你终于称心如意了不是吗？不用坐飞机，不用跳伞，这次我们坐船去！"高尼夫说，

"坐船？那是他妈的潜水艇，你搞搞清楚！傻瓜！我有密闭空间恐惧症。"

"你有幽闭症？那你躲在金库里开保险箱时怎么从来没有发作过呢？"戏子说，

"那是因为金库又大，又有诱惑力。"卡西诺说，

"好吧！"戏子点点头，

"我才有恐惧症呢！而且我还晕船。"高尼夫叫着，

"那样的话，你就只好游过去了！"酋长讽刺到。

戏子并没有因为登上这个窄长的钢铁怪物而改变他那上等人的派头，绅士特有的优雅步履，

"这个家伙像支烟斗，哦，不，我得说它更像支雪茄。"戏子一边饶有兴致地打量着潜艇，一边发表着他的高见。

"当心！戏子！"走在他身后的中尉喊，但已经晚了，

"砰"的一声，戏子的头被狠狠地撞了一下，

"噢！"戏子发出一声呻吟，但却没有吐出咒骂，只是迅速地用手去抚平他那梳理得一丝不乱的黑发。

"这里可不是趾高气扬，昂首挺胸的上等人该光顾的场所！"从他旁边侧着身子挤过去的酋长冷冷地挖苦了一句，

"你说什么？戏子，像雪茄，我倒觉得这里像个下水道，到处都是臭烘烘的。"

"说的没错，我同意，这就是根臭烘烘的下水道管子。人在这儿都像老鼠一样钻来钻去。"卡西诺说，

"嘿！我说，卡西诺，你最好小声点，别让那些艇上的水兵听见。"戏子提醒道。

"听见了又怎么样？我不相信有人会喜欢呆在这铁皮管道里。"卡西诺不屑地说，

潜水艇突然开动了，船体猛地一颠，卡西诺身子一踉跄，

"而且这玩意还他妈的没有下水道的管子稳当。"

"好了！都坐下来！"中尉朝他们摆摆手，他自己先佝偻着身子，找了个地方把自己安顿下来，并从怀里掏出了地图。

"我说，头儿，这里头太闷了，让我都喘不过气来。"高尼夫抱怨道，

"习惯了就好了！"中尉说着，连头也没抬。

"习惯了就好了？我可习惯不了！"卡西诺说，

"我有密闭空间恐惧症。"

中尉抬起眼，认真地看了卡西诺几眼，不紧不慢地开口道，

"哦，这是真的吗？我以前怎么没听说？而且你看上去也不像，卡西诺。"

"我发病不发病全取决于场合。"

"好吧！那么在这个场合就试着别发病！"中尉干巴巴地说，

"哦，卡西诺，你不是还有其他别的什么病吗？比如恐高症什么的？会在飞机上跳伞时发作..."高尼夫说，

"行了！高尼夫，你话说太多了会浪费氧气。"中尉不耐烦地制止了高尼夫再说下去。

航程已经行驶了一半，虽然这一段路算不上风平浪静，但最大的事故就是他们被巨浪掀翻的几杯咖啡。就在高尼夫他们四个人暗自庆幸时，副艇长突然出现了，

"中尉，我们的前方出现了敌舰，叫你的人坐稳了，保持安静。"

"好的！"

中尉点点头，他用目光巡视了一遍自己的手下，他差点儿就要相信卡西诺说他患有幽闭症的段子了，因为撬锁的人此时拧紧了眉头，面色苍白，嘴唇绷成了一条直线。

"你们听到了，都抓住坐好，安静，不要出声音！"中尉用目光特别地警告了一下黄毛小贼和撬锁的人。

几个人连大气都不敢出地僵直地坐在窄窄的床上。

这死寂般的宁静根本没有持续太久，一声霹雷似的爆炸声突然在潜艇上方炸响，整个潜艇骤然剧烈的一颤，船舱里的东西随之都乱了套，纷纷从各处掉落，到处翻滚乱飞。紧接着，又是一连串的爆炸声在潜艇旁响起，潜艇细长的舰身被爆炸的气浪冲击着，开始剧烈地扭动，颠簸，舱内的灯光也随着摇摆的节奏开始一明一暗地眨起眼来。

几次强烈的颠簸后，在又一枚深水炸弹爆炸的同时，潜艇突然开始快速地下沉，然后，整个潜艇舱里所有的照明灯一下子都熄灭了。下沉的船体又是剧烈地一抖，黑暗中能听到有人被甩出来摔在了地上，那人发出了一声带着点儿恐怖和绝望味道的咒骂。

深水炸弹的攻击前后不过持续了大约不到二十分钟，但给人的感觉却是异常的漫长，仿佛无休无止。

终于，爆炸声停止了，一切都恢复了平静。

舱内的照明灯重新又亮了起来，副艇长再一次出现了，

"有人员伤亡吗？"没等对方开口，中尉就抢先问道，

"还好！只有三，四个轻伤。"副艇长回答，

"舰艇损坏的严重吗？"中尉又问，

"不算太严重，正在抢修。"副艇长说，

"因为我们的主要任务是要先把你们送到接头地点，所以我们没有跟那驱逐舰纠缠，我们放出了垃圾迷惑敌人，让他们以为我们被击沉了。还有三十分钟就要到了，中尉，你们都还好吧？"

"我们很好！谢谢你！"中尉说，副艇长点点头钻出了舱门。

中尉转过头来仔细打量着自己的几个手下，卡西诺这时已经从地上爬了起来，额头上出现了一小块的青紫。

"卡西诺，你还好么？"中尉关切地问，

"你觉得呢？头儿。"卡西诺没好气地说，

"我不好！一点儿都不好！"

中尉簇起了眉头，

"你也许有轻微的脑震荡？卡西诺，要不要找艇上的医生看看？"

"我没事！我是说这该死的潜艇一点儿都不好玩！谁发明的这该死的愚蠢的玩意？！"

"嘿，卡西诺，这曾是人类最美好的幻想之一，也是人类最伟大的发明之一。你没读过儒勒·凡尔纳的《海底两万里》吗？"戏子说，

"'海底两万里'？就坐这么个破玩意走两万里？我连一海里都不想走！头儿，我告诉你，这是真的，我说话算话，我再也不会坐这该死的铁皮棺材了！"

"好的，卡西诺，我听到了。我还以为和飞机比起来，你会更喜欢潜艇。"中尉说，他终于放心了，因为很明显，卡西诺的脑袋一切照常，没出毛病。

"但至少现在我可以确认，卡西诺，你的密闭空间恐惧症这次没有发作。现在，准备准备，我们要浮出水面了。"

灰蒙蒙的海面上弥漫着薄薄的雾气，挤在狭小的船仓上的几个人不约而同地在阴冷中挫着手，打着寒战。

"嗨，朋友，你们没给我们带点儿酒来吗？我们需要先暖和暖和再干活。"高尼夫一边哆嗦着一边向前来接头的两个人问道

"行了！高尼夫。"中尉瞪了小偷一眼，

"这是真的，头儿，我都快冻僵啦！"小偷说，

"我还以为英国人不怕冷呢。"戏子说，

"人家还饿着肚子呢！"高尼夫撇着嘴说，

"好了！"中尉朝小偷一摆手，

两个来接头的人，一个划着船，另一个坐到了中尉的对面。

"安德森，关于兵工厂，你能告诉我们些什么？"中尉问，

"中尉，有坏消息，也有好消息。"

"好吧！先说坏消息是什么。"中尉说，

"汉森，那个工厂的总工程师是我们的人，可是他被监视起来了，德国人二十四小时在他家门口派人把守，他出门也有士兵跟着，我们和他联系不上，拿不到工厂的工程图和线路图。"

"我说头儿，这次你怎么忘了从监狱里找个懂工程设计的人来？你难道不知道吗？这可都不是我们的专业。"卡西诺讽刺地说，

"那么好消息呢？"中尉仿佛没听见一样，没去理会卡西诺，接着问安德森，

"这两天德国人在赶工期，加紧生产，所以工厂里人手不够，还需要再找人。"

"好的，我的人虽然不懂技术，但还算手脚勤快，是当小工干粗活的好手。"中尉说着，意味深长地看了手下的几个人一眼。

做礼拜的日子，教区的教友们意外地发现他们的神父突然病了，上了年纪的金发神父这一天被一个新来的黑发高个的神父代替了。

轮到汉森教友领圣餐了，站在汉森面前的高个黑发神父嘴里念念有词地用拉丁文咏诵着祷词，把一小块圆形的"圣饼"放到汉森教友大张着的嘴里。汉森教友的舌头敏感地探测到这块"圣饼"不同寻常的坚硬质地，他把圣饼含在口中，瞪大眼睛盯着陌生的神父，那个神父拥有一双炯炯有神让人印象深刻的眸子，这双会说话的眼睛给出了汉森一部分想要的答案，汉森教友用手在胸前画了个十字。

一间低矮的小屋里，酋长侧身举着刀守在屋门口，中尉在桌前擦着枪，卡西诺和高尼夫在一边大吃大嚼。门开了，刚卸了任的"神父"-戏子气定神闲地出现了。

"信息送出去啦？神父。"中尉问，

"是的，我的孩子，感谢上帝！那信息已经被完整无误地送到了。"戏子说着在桌前坐了下来，给自己倒了一杯酒，他举了举杯，

"说实在的，我还真的有点儿心疼，那可是我手里最昂贵的一枚筹码。"

小镇的广场在周末就变成了热热闹闹的集市。摊位连着摊位，即使是在战争期间，这集市看上去仍旧玲琅满目，有新鲜的蔬菜和水果，也有不少的乳制品奶酪，还有各种肉类和香肠，集市上大多是这里的人们自产自销的农副产品。

汉森夫人如同往常一样拎着篮子来市场采购，她站在一个蔬菜摊前仔细地挑选着土豆。一个长着一头卷曲的黄毛的小个子男人走到她身边，似乎也想买几个土豆，但突然男人脚下一绊，不经意地碰到了汉森夫人，还连带踢翻了她脚边的篮子。男人没出声，只是忙不迭地向汉森夫人点头哈腰地表示歉意，为了表示真诚，他临走时还把一个苹果放到了汉森夫人的篮子里。

小屋里，中尉，戏子和安德森在研究着高尼夫带回来的图纸。

"工厂的一百名德国警卫主要集中在工厂的大门口和成品库，这个工厂里三百多名工人都是德国人从各地运来的囚犯，他们被关在厂区里，其他一百多名本地工人，出入上下班都要经过搜查。"安德森说，

站在门口放哨的酋长，坐在一边的卡西诺和高尼夫同时转过头来，看看安德森，又一起把目光转向中尉，而中尉仍旧不动声色地低头盯着地图。

"工厂里有一百名警卫？"戏子皱着眉头问，

"是啊，工厂的警卫人数没有增加，他们只是在岛的外围新增设了高射炮，为了对付可能的空袭。"

"嘿，头儿，我记得你好像说过警卫只有五十人。"高尼夫说，"难道是我听错了？"

"你没听错，高尼夫，除非是我们大伙都听错了，我想这是因为西点军校的计数方式和我们的不一样。"卡西诺说，

"我说头儿，你好像真的对计数不太擅长。"高尼夫说，

"那是因为他就是想把我们都糊弄过来，然后让我们自己亲自上门去挨个数。"卡西诺恨恨地说，

"我想我们的人数太少，中尉，即使加上抵抗组织的二十多人也众寡太过悬殊。"戏子说，

"不要紧！我们是来牺牲少数人，拯救大多数的。"卡西诺嚷嚷道，

"好了，好了，戏子说的有道理，我们确实是人数太少。"中尉承认到，他将拳头抵在下颌上思忖着，过了一会儿，中尉抬起头来问安德森，

"安德森，你说他们为了防备空袭在岛的外围新架设了高射炮？"

"是的。他们架了没几天。"

"那就是说他们认为来自空袭的威胁远比来自地面的威胁要大得多。"中尉说，

"一共有四个高射炮位。"

"有多少士兵？"

"守卫的士兵不算太多，大概有二十来个人。"

"他们没加强高射炮的守卫是因为他们不认为高射炮有遭到袭击的危险。而我们要去告诉他们高射炮并不安全。"中尉环视了一下屋里的几个人，

"好了，就这样决定了，我们先去袭击高射炮炮位，造成抵抗组织为了保证盟军的空袭成功要首先消灭高射炮的假象，这样就可以把兵工厂守卫的兵力吸引过来一部分。然后我们再对工厂下手。"

几架高射炮的长长的炮管伸向天际，把狰狞变形的剪影投在地面上。乌云移动着，遮住了一弯新月。在距离几个跑位百米之外，几个身影在夜幕的掩护下悄然地弓身前行，继而又掩身于乱石之后。

炮位上的第一个牺牲者是一个从炮位上站起来去附近的树丛方便的士兵。在他还没能弄清楚究竟是什么击中了他的时候，他已经一命归天了。小便迟迟未归的士兵显然引起了同伴的担心，一个士兵端着枪朝着树丛走过来，

"托马斯，托马斯，你好吗？"他高声问着，

见没有回答，他朝树丛边走得更近了一点儿，突然，一个看不清面目的黑影从树丛里冒了出来，

"托马斯，是你吗？"士兵不知道对方根本听不懂他的问题，而代之回答的是银光一闪，士兵从嗓子眼里挤出一声低哑的嚎叫，一头栽到在地上。炮位上的另一名士兵听到动静也站起身来，

"托马斯，亨德里克，没事吧？"他朝树丛方向张望着，他看到了有人影出现，只不过不是他期待的两个人，而是三个陌生的黑影，他们突然从林子边窜过来，没等到他举起枪，对方已经开火了。

"好了！酋长他们对付了他们的目标，现在轮到我们了。"中尉说着从地上一跃而起，他拎着两颗手榴弹朝着炮位飞奔而去。中尉一扬手，手榴弹先在空中划出了一个弧线，然后下落，正中目标，紧接着，第二颗手榴弹沿着同样的轨迹飞了出去，又一次炸响在高射炮的炮座上。

高尼夫半拉身子趴在地上看着升腾的火光，捂起了耳朵，

"嘿，我们都有自己的绝活，酋长有他擅长的玩意，我看头儿也一样，他也有他得心应手的玩意。"

"是啊，我告诉过你们，他是个疯子。"卡西诺说，

"我同意！"高尼夫终于捡起了枪，

"看来我们也只能跟着疯子走，谁让我们入伙了呢！"卡西诺说着跳起来，他手中的枪开始"哒哒""哒哒"地鸣响起来。

"唉，那就只好入伙吧，伙计！"高尼夫说着也扣动了扳机。

"安德森，"看着前两个高射炮台冒起的浓烟，戏子对身后的人说到，

"我想该轮到我们去凑凑热闹了，请吧！"

中尉已经坐在那里对着厂区的图纸，连续抽掉了几支烟，他在等待着，距离他们捣毁掉四个高射炮阵地已经过去了三十个小时。

安德森终于出现了。

"怎么样？"中尉问，

"成功了！他们刚刚调动了大约五六十人的兵力，去巩固高射炮阵地。"安德森说，中尉站起身来，夹着香烟的手指在地图上猛地点击了一下，

"中尉大人，看来你说的没错，工厂的确只有五十个守卫。"戏子拍拍中尉的肩膀，

中尉的脸上露出了个不多见的，有点儿顽皮的微笑，但这笑容只是一闪又随即被惯常的严肃表情替换掉了，

"我想他们很快会从岛外调援兵来，我们必须趁着援兵未到的时候赶紧行动。"他朝屋里的几个人环视了一下，

"明天，就明天，我们明天晚上就行动！"

"好的！中尉，我会让我的人准备好。另外，中尉，三个人的证件已经办好了。"

"好的。卡西诺，高尼夫，酋长，明天一早你们就到工厂上班，记住了，别迟到！"中尉说。

"好了，面包，乳酪，香肠，哦，对了，还有酸黄瓜。真够丰盛的，对吗？我就像一个好妈妈，早起准备好午餐，送我的乖孩子们去上学，不，是去上班。"戏子说着，将那三份午餐摆在桌上。

"我说，这能行吗？"卡西诺咧咧嘴，

"只能碰碰运气了。据说他们搜身时对带的饭食只瞥一眼。希望德国人不会饿极了想吃你们夹心的午餐。"戏子说，

"可这点东西量太少，根本不够。"酋长说，

"你是说不够吃的吗？"高尼夫装傻充愣地问，

"是根本不够用的！傻瓜，这点儿量怎么能把那么大的地方炸上天？"卡西诺叫到，

"这只是开场戏的引子，我们夜里进去后会再填料的，何况我们还可以就地取材。"中尉说。

"可我们都不会说当地的话，万一有人问起来..."卡西诺说，

"你们是我的徒弟和帮工，有师傅在，不需要你们说话。"安德森说，

"嘿，卡西诺，只要你不多嘴就行。"高尼夫说，

"哦，还有你，"安德森指着高尼夫说，

"你是仓库新来的哑巴。"

几个人准备出门，戏子一扬手扔过来一个苹果，被酋长在空中抓了个正着，

"拿着吧，饭不够的话可以用它填填肚子。"戏子打趣地说。

"全都装好了。那么现在呢？我们怎么干？你不会让我们夜里硬冲进去点火吧？"卡西诺看着中尉问，

"先吃你的晚餐，卡西诺，我想你们三个人中午肯定都没吃饱，等你们吃饱喝足了后我再告诉你们。"中尉说着，眼睛仍旧盯在图纸上。

"我想你现在告诉我们更有利于消化。"

"那好吧！如果你一定想现在知道。我们从工厂的污水管道进去。"中尉一边说，一边等着看手下人的表情，

"这下我还真的没了胃口。"高尼夫把手中的叉子往桌上一扔，

"我就知道这晚饭吃了会不舒服。"卡西诺说着把面前的餐盘朝远处推了推，

"可惜了这不错的晚餐！我们就是吃下去了，待会儿也得全都吐出来。"高尼夫不满地唠叨着，

"卡西诺，实际上，想出这主意的功劳得归你，我是从你对潜艇的评价中得到的启发，我们可以像老鼠一样钻进去咬断电线。另外，安德森也会派人在工厂大门外佯攻掩护我们。"中尉认真地说，

"容易呵？就像几只钻进下水道的老鼠东逛逛西嗑嗑？"卡西诺瞪着中尉，

"差不多吧，卡西诺。"中尉眯起眼看着他，

"嘿，可我还是希望你们能多吃点儿东西，这将是一个很长的夜晚。"中尉在"很长的"上面加重了语气。

几个人穿了当地渔人下海的皮裤，走在淹没到他们大腿根的污水中，除了他们一路上掀起水花发出的声响外，下水道里还会时不时地传来窸窸窣窣的声响，这表明他们不是下水道里存在的唯一的生物。

"这让我想起了巴黎，想起了巴黎的下水道。"戏子说，

"这听上去很罗曼蒂克，戏子。"中尉说，

"卡西诺，你难道不想发表些见解吗？你太安静了点儿，就像在潜艇上一样。"

"我只想把我的嘴和鼻子都闭起来，免得还没走出去就被臭味熏死。"卡西诺说，

"是啊！我想我们臭的不用开抢就能把德国人熏死。"高尼夫说，

"你的胃还好吧？高尼夫，今天晚上你还是饱餐了一顿美味的家常便饭，这样走一走可以助消化。"戏子说，

"我现在还好。谢谢你的关心！我说头儿，我们可走了不短了，你肯定这里通向工厂？我们能钻得出去？我可不想像耗子一样烂在下水道里。"高尼夫问，

"放心吧！先生，我的人已经提前检查过布置好了。"安德森说。

月亮又隐没在云层中，厂区内没有人看到那突然从地面下冒出来的十几个黑乎乎的人影。一个高个的持枪男人伸出一只手无声地朝这一小队人比划着军人特有的手势，那一小队人随着他指挥的手势散开了。

酋长用询问的目光看着中尉，中尉低头借着微弱的月光看了一眼手表，他们已经超出了预先计划好的时间。他朝酋长摇摇头，示意他先不要行动。

"等在这里！"中尉轻声说到，然后提着枪弓身离开了。

卡西诺一条腿蹲着，一条腿跪在地上，脸几乎要贴在铁门上，他的两只手紧紧地捏着他自制的撬锁工具，在锁眼里不停地拨弄着，他发现自己的手居然有些微微发抖。天气很冷，但一串串汗珠从卡西诺的额头上不停地滚下来，汗水浸湿了他的衣襟，在冷风的吹拂下凉飕飕的，但此刻他却顾不了这么多。

卡西诺知道自己搞砸了。

一道铁门，两个警卫，进去，放好炸药，点火，任务很简单。

头儿给了他足足二十分钟的时间。

他们顺利地解决了那两个守卫，但却被挡在了铁门外，铁门居然没有被顺利地打开。通常卡西诺只需要三分钟，至多五分钟的开锁时间，而现在已经过去了三十分钟，他仍没能把这道该死的屏障铁门打开。

卡西诺身后站着把风的两个抵抗组织的人显然已经等得失去了耐心，而且也正在失去他们的信心，这一切已经作为明显的表情写在了两个人的脸上。

卡西诺抹了一把头上的汗，继续鼓捣着，突然他听到一声非常细微的"咔嗒"声，他心中不禁一阵暗喜，但这暗喜却被"砰"的一声尖锐的枪响打破了。

站在卡西诺身后放哨的抵抗组织成员，一个上了些年纪，而另一个看上去还只是个十七，八岁的孩子，他们都是在战争打响后加入抵抗组织的游击队员，没有太多的战斗经验，这超长的等待让他们感到不安和焦躁。一个德国巡逻兵持枪走过，实际上这只是他在厂院里的例行巡逻，他甚至没有注意到那凹进去的漆黑通道里躲着的三个人，但那个男孩子显然慌了手脚，他开了枪。

子弹没有打到那个德国巡逻兵，而训练有素的巡逻兵开火了，卡西诺眼睁睁看着那个孩子像段木头桩子一样直挺挺地倒在了他的面前。没等到另一个游击队员开枪射击，德国巡逻兵又一梭子弹射来，那上年纪的人也一声没吭地就倒下。

卡西诺惊呆了，他举起了手，同时闭上了眼睛，他大脑里一片空白，绝望地等着那终结他性命的枪声响起。枪声响了，卡西诺睁开眼，发现自己仍旧单膝跪在地上，而那德国兵已经栽到在地上，他看到了另一头站着一个熟悉的身影，那是举着枪的中尉。

"卡西诺，快把门打开！"中尉朝他怒吼着，

接着他跑过来，捡起地上两个人的武器挎在了自己的身上，又喊道，

"卡西诺，快！你还等什么？！"

不远处响起了德语的吆喝声和纷至沓来的脚步声，中尉迅速扭转身向外跑，他侧身以凹进去的走道墙壁做掩护，朝着跑过来的德国兵连续扣动了扳机。

卡西诺似乎一下子惊醒了，他低下头继续去拧那个门锁，锁居然一下子就打开了。

高尼夫没费多少力气就顺着排水管爬到了房顶。安好了炸药，拉着引线，小偷又轻车熟路地按原道返回，他下到地面，不慌不忙地将引线放置好，然后小心地点燃了。就在高尼夫转身要跑之际，突然响起了一声，

"不许动！"高尼夫并没听懂这句话的意思，但他知道这意味着不妙，他下意识地举起了手。

"慢慢走过来！"高尼夫仍旧听不懂，他只是心甘情愿地举着手朝前走去，站在离他不远处的地方是一个身高将近六英尺五英寸的德国兵。

高尼夫知道他必须马上跑，让他担心的不是那德国兵的子弹，而是他身后那"滋滋"作响的引线。德国兵用枪朝他比划着，高尼夫举着手向前走，在走到距离德国兵一米多远的地方，小偷突然猛地低头弯腰，狠狠地朝德国兵撞去，德国兵猝不及防地被撞了个人仰马翻，高尼夫倒在了他身上，他举起巴掌朝着德国兵的脖子敲了一下，这打在一个巨人身上的一掌起到的效果简直是微乎其微，紧接着德国兵猛地一翻身就像老鹰捉小鸡一样将高尼夫压在了身下。小偷挣扎不过，重重地挨了德国兵几记老拳，突然间天崩地裂的一声炸响，地上两个纠缠在一起的人被爆炸的气浪吞没了。

几个冒充的临时工用午餐盒夹带进来小包炸药和雷管也已经被抵抗组织的人点燃，噼里啪啦地加入到了开场锣鼓的齐奏中，工厂厂院里大大小小的爆炸声此起彼伏。

戏子和安德森带着两个人一直守在警卫营房的对面。

随着爆炸声的响起，营房内睡得正香的人们醒了，十来个衣冠不整但子弹已上膛的德国兵从宿舍里涌了出来。四面响起的爆炸声让从宿舍里涌出来的德国兵多少丧失了方向感，他们四面张望着，不知该冲向哪里。

安德森看着那个黑发高个的优雅男人对着那些乱了阵脚的德国兵不慌不忙地举起枪点射，那枪法的准确程度确实令人惊叹。

高尼夫真的以为自己死了，但身上的感觉却告诉他自己显然还活着，只是小偷的身体被压得死死的，他动弹不得。高尼夫的脸被类似于布料的东西闷住了，他感到呼吸不畅。于是，他使足了吃奶的劲头，手脚并用地推着压在自己身上的重量。等高尼夫把上半个身子从重压下解放出来，小贼才发现那个已经死去的大块头的德国兵居然成了自己当之无愧的救命恩人，是那德国兵巨大的身躯整个压在了高尼夫的身上，把他盖了个严严实实，才使得小贼在爆炸中毫毛未损。

变电室前，中尉将打空的枪扔在地上，又换上了另一支，德国兵仍在不断地包抄上来，

"卡西诺！卡西诺！"

中尉一面用火力压住冲过来的德国人，一面回头大声喊着，

终于，卡西诺从变电室门口飞奔着冲了出来，

"好了！宝贝！要炸啦！我们得快点儿跑！"卡西诺一边比划着一边大声朝着中尉喊。

中尉从藏身的过道里猛地窜了出去，卡西诺紧随其后，两人开始向前狂奔。

迎面而来的德国人的子弹如同雨点般倾泻着，在他们身边脚下飞舞着落下。一刹那间，卡西诺似乎看到跑在他前面的中尉突然身子一晃险些跌倒，但接下来，他看到中尉重新又挺起了身子，继续以特有的冲锋姿势边打边跑。

"轰"的一声变电室起火爆炸了，巨大的火球照亮了夜空。

从听到枪声起，机敏的印第安人就迅速地开始行动了。

酋长在狂奔，他已经点燃了四个导火索中的三个，看着三条火线朝着军火库方向跳动着蔓延，他夹着炸药开始冲向计划中的最后一个爆炸点，然而一个德国兵已经堵到了他的前面。

相隔着两米多的距离，他们对视着，德国兵虽然看到了这个入侵者并没有带枪，但也同时看到了这个男人一只手抓着的黑乎乎的可疑物件，德国兵没敢贸然开枪，而只是端着枪犹豫着，突然，刀光一闪，正是他犹豫的这短短的几秒钟使他送了命。

工厂的大门外传来了连续的枪声，那是抵抗组织里应外合的行动开始了。

升上夜空的火球告诉戏子好戏即将收场。

"安德森，叫人去发动那辆车，"戏子指着营房外德军的卡车，

"现在，我们该接上我们的人离开这鬼地方了。"

小贼在戏子的帮助下爬上了开动着的卡车的车厢，

"该死的！他妈的！该死的！"他喘着粗气说，这两个词似乎是高尼夫仅存下来的词汇量。

一个黑影像迅猛的猎豹一样在地面上奔跑着，

"酋长！酋长！"戏子朝那奔跑的黑影招着手，

"嘿！小酋！快跑！快！"高尼夫喊道，

奔跑的人没有作答，只是将脚下的步子越发加快，酋长跑到了放慢了速度的卡车旁，他纵身跃起攀住了驾驶室的车门。

中尉将又一支打空了的枪扔在地上，他们前面的拦路虎已经所剩无几，卡西诺看着中尉跑步的姿势有些歪斜，而且他奔跑的速度也稍微有点儿放慢，卡西诺超过了他，跑到了中尉的前面，一辆卡车从斜刺里横冲直撞地开出来，以蛮横的姿态出现在他们的前面，他们两个人同时对着卡车车厢举起了枪。

"头儿！"

一声熟悉的叫喊，在这个时候听上去让中尉觉得无比的亲切。

戏子和高尼夫将卡西诺拉上卡车，紧接着三人又合力将中尉拖了上来。

卡车的油门被驾驶室里的人一踩到底。在卡车接近厂门时，一阵惊天动地的爆炸声响起，顿时天摇地动，卡车被震得车身乱晃，但仍旧没有停下来，而是像一匹狂怒的脱缰野马，摇摆着窜出了大门。

卡西诺将两杯咖啡端在手上，朝潜艇船舱里面的角落走去。中尉坐在最里面的一张窄床上，他把他那污浊不堪的衬衫脱下来，揉成一团扔在地上，他发达隆起的肌肉紧紧裹在吊带背心里。中尉低头将背心从腰带里拽出来撩起，在他左侧的腰间，一道难看的血槽长长地斜趴在那里。中尉咬咬牙，将一袋药粉胡乱地撒在了伤口上，然后敷衍了事地将一块急救纱布敷在上面，同时微微皱了皱眉头。

卡西诺将手中的一杯咖啡递过去，

"谢谢！"中尉伸手接过咖啡却没有喝，而是放到了一边。

"我很抱歉，卡西诺，我们还得坐潜艇回去。"中尉半真半假地说，

"哦，哪里，头儿，我简直爱上这潜艇了，我都爱疯了。"卡西诺比划着，用异常夸张的语气说到，

"哦，那好啊！"中尉点点头，他蹬掉脚上的两只鞋子，将腿抬起来放到了床上，然后舒舒服服地将两条长腿伸展开。

卡西诺似乎不想离开，

"嗯，这个，听我说，头儿..."卡西诺突然有点儿结巴，

中尉看了他一眼，

"省省吧！卡西诺。"卡西诺看上去有点儿尴尬，

"这是战争！卡西诺，战争中没人知道都会发生些什么。"中尉伸出手在卡西诺的肩膀上拍了一下，

"去休息会儿吧！卡西诺。"

说完，中尉径自地将自己放倒在床上。当他的伤腰触到床板时，他哆嗦了一下，发出声近乎听不到的呻吟，他顺手抓过条薄薄的军毯盖在自己身上，然后合上了眼。没过两分钟，中尉就睡着了。

卡西诺愣愣地看着他，无可奈何地摇了摇头。

戏子走过来，打量着睡在床上的人。中尉好像睡得很熟，一副安详平和的睡相。他仰面平躺着，双手交叉放在腹部，睡眠中，他呼吸平缓均匀，只有长长的睫毛在轻微地抖动着。中尉酣睡中放松，无忧无虑的脸比他们熟悉的那副老成持重的脸要年轻很多，而且看上去居然有几分孩子气。

"怎么？卡西诺，头儿居然没听你讲睡前故事就睡着了。"戏子轻声打趣到，

"是啊！头儿是个专家的。"卡西诺承认到，

"没错！而我们只是业余的而已。"戏子点了点头。

（全文完）


End file.
